


Magnetism

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Vaughn Appreciation Day [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: He's also terrible at flirting, Honey Pot scheme au, M/M, Vaughn Appreciation Day, Vaughn is the honey pot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Vaughn didn't want to do it, but here is he, forced to get close to Hugo for information.





	Magnetism

**Author's Note:**

> An answer for an ask on tumblr!  
> Prompt: "Psst. If you want ideas for Vaughn. Please,,, consider,,,, Atlas CEO Rhys. Somehow Hugo is hyperion CEO. and Vaughn is the ultimate bro and,,, honeypot Vaughn sent into Hyperion."

Vaughn hadn't wanted to do this. He wasn't like Sasha who could lure anyone in for a scam, so he didn't know why Rhys was asking him to do it. He wasn't good at flirting, he wasn't good at anything that wasn't numbers. Which was why he’d declined Rhys’ pleas the first hundred times. He was not going to infiltrate Hyperion and butter up this Vasquez and learn important information. And yet, here he was, two months in and working as Vasquez’s PA. He hadn't gathered any information that Rhys wanted and his bro was getting impatient. He needed to get a move on.

Which was why his gut fluttered horribly when Vasquez buzzed him to come in that morning. He stood, grabbed his tablet and went in. Vasquez sat at his desk looking over paperwork, but he smiled when Vaughn went it and sat on the other side of the large, overly lavish desk.

“Has an update about last week’s meeting with Marketing come in yet?”

“No, sir.”

The man sighed. “How many times have I told you, call me Hugo, we work together so often, we’re past formality.”

“Right… Hugo.” Vaughn smirked and winked. He’d seen this flirt move multiple times before.

When his boss frowned, Vaughn faltered. Hugo watched him closely. “Are you okay?”

“Uh…” He felt his whole body heat and he cleared his throat. “Uh, so was, was there anything else you needed?”

Hugo stared for a moment, lips curling into a knowing grin that had Vaughn more nervous than ever. “Yes, I need to set a meeting with the accounting team, there’s some cost differences that need explaining.”

“Right.” He made a note. “I’ll get on it right away.” He got up to leave, mortified.

“Uh, hang on,” Vasquez said. He stood and went around his desk, leaning against it casually. “I wasn't finished.”

“Oh, sorry…” Vaughn sat back down stiffly.

“Ya know,” Vasquez began, smirking proudly. “We've been working together pretty closely nonstop and I am an extremely attractive man with tons of charisma, it’s only understandable that you’d begin to be attracted to that. Who wouldn't?”

Eyes large, Vaughn stood up quickly. “What!? No! Uh…” And then in his panic, he remembered that he was, in fact, supposed to be. “I mean,” he backpedaled. “It’s, it’s just so hard not to be, you’re so, you’re so magnetic, like just a strong, really strong, uh…”

“Magnet?” Vasquez asked, lips quirking upwards into laughter.

“Right, yes!” He was standing with his arms tight to his side, frowning gaze staring at the man’s shoulder. “Just, super, super strong, not the ones they use to clean fish tanks, the, the ones that can reach through doors or walls…”

“I see.” He smiled wide at Vaughn.

“Can… Can I go now?”

“If my magnetism isn't too strong,” the man laughed.

Immediately, Vaughn tripped over the chair as he tried to leave. He stumbled, caught himself and turned to Vasquez, muttering that he was fine. As he shut the door, he sank into his desk and groaned loudly. This was not going to work at all. He was being too obvious and too awful to get anywhere.

Sighing in defeat, he did the things Vasquez had wanted, checking in with Marketing and scheduling a meeting with accounting. He checked over emails and took calls, letting himself get sucked into the work. He had failed horribly and he had no idea how to fix it and he did not want to think about it right now. He just wanted to run away and go back to his safe accounting job in Atlas, where he did not have to worry about attracting someone.

“Hey,” Vasquez said, leaning over Vaughn’s shoulder.

He gasped, jumping and wheeling around to face Vasquez. In the process, he hit Vasquez in the thigh with his arm rest. “Oh! I’m sorry!”

Vasquez shook his head, slightly pained. “Nope, I’m fine. Let’s get lunch.”

Vaughn’s eyes widened. “What…? But we've never…”

“Well, we are now, starting today. Let’s go.”

He stood up cautiously and grabbed the tablet.

“No. No work. Lunch is where we relax.” He grabbed the tablet from Vaughn and set it back on the desk. He hooked his arm around Vaughn’s.

“Right…” Vaughn frowned ahead of him, trying to think of how he should act.

“Hey,” Vasquez said, his voice softening just a bit. “Relax, despite my amazing looks and winning personality, I’m just a normal guy.”

Vaughn’s terrified gaze glanced up at Vasquez to nod, but noticed the cheesy smile and pose his boss had. His chest was puffed out, overly proud and Vaughn imagined a sparkle gracing his bright, white teeth. The effect caught Vaughn off guard and he laughed.

“See?” Hugo said. “Nothing to worry about.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
